A Tribute to Galaxy Girl
by Triforce90
Summary: My dedication to possibly the best author to ever hit the Zelda section, not to mention my favorite. Don't get mad...


A/N: This little tidbit is dedicated to Galaxy Girl, who has inspired me in a ridiculous amount of ways. It's _that _pathetic.

And GG... I hope you see this!

* * *

Link climbed up the ladder in front of his home, exhausted. Fifteen hours ago he had woken up, feeling that the day was going to go by smoothly and that nothing unusual was going to happen.

My God, how wrong he was.

For you see, when Link sees many houses on fire, he thinks that it's mainly a casualty. Someone has only burned their house by trying to deep-fry a turkey. And when he sees a circular yet obviously evil cloud of doom above the castle, he reckons that today will bring rain; lots and lots of rain.

However, Link is blond, and he was wrong on so many levels.

In one of those ridiculous coincidences, Ganondorf had returned and, as he usually does, was trying to take over the land of Hyrule. Had Link not been there to witness the many frying accidents and omnipotent rain cloud, everything would've gone according to his plan, despite the fact that Ganondorf had been known to fall to his knees after being spit-up on by a baby.

But I digress. Link fought Ganondorf, who died, and he was finally home. As he took off his boots and put them besides his bed, he sighed in relief to feel the soft mattress on hissore tush.

What he need now was a good pick-me-up.

In his _Pokemon _socks, he got off of the bed and made his way over to his _Toshiba™_ 2003 laptop computer. It was his favorite possession, practically the only non-wooden thing in his house. The care and attention that he gave his laptop was like that of a mother to her child, despite the fact it ran around the house with a spaghetti pot, banging on it with a soup spoon and pretending to be Sheila E.

Though his laptop did no such thing, he had always felt that the above simile worked.

Pressing the sleek power button, he watched in joy as the LCD screen lit up, the speakers bringing that retarded little "welcome" chime. He waited for his spyware-smiting program to load and then clicked a button on his desktop to get online.

Once he did so, he clicked a button to bring access to a list of his bookmarked websites, where he clicked the first website he saw. Incidentally, it was his favorite website: the profile page of author Galaxy Girl.

The page opened up and he scrolled to the bottom, where he saw a wide variety of fanfictions to choose from. Though he could've read many other fine fanfics, he chose his favorite: _The Mystical Object of FATE._

Its unique charm had brought him a large amount of laughs ever since it was first posted on June 1, 2005. He knew very well that the unusual brand of intelligent and unrandom humor had been an inspiration to many a desperate author, including the one that was controlling the actions he was doing right now. And though this certain author tried his best to mimic her writing style, he often felt like he failed.

As Link finished reading the first ten paragraphs, he knew in his heart that if all authors on this wide website had the ability to write like this talented lady, the website would be a wonderful place indeed.

These fanfictions also brought a wide joy to his heart, despite the fact that the world seemed to be falling into certain doom. Just today, he had saved Hyrule once again from the hands of a madman, and he had been feeling at his lowest. And now, just by reading these words on his computer monitor, he felt like the whole day had gone by without a hitch.

As he continued to read, he wondered how this girl that lived up a tree in Colorado, USA, felt about her work. He knew that many writers on the website often believed their work was the best there ever was, yet others believed their work was horrible enough to plague entire nations. He hoped that this author didn't feel that way about her work… It wasn't anything terrible. It was light-hearted, intelligent, and nowhere near horrible.

Link knew very well that if he had written the words he had put on this website, he would've felt proud, and he hoped that Galaxy Girl felt the same way.


End file.
